Friends and Foes, Love and Hate,and Hope and Grief
by Gabby-the-elf
Summary: Set in an A/U. *chapter 15 up!!* Legolas is only 10-years-old. Almost all of the lotr characters are in here. There is no mary-sue characters or anyone from Earth.
1. Quietly and Carefully

A/N: Hi people. *Waves * I am new here and I hope I make a good impression. I have always been a LOTR fan and I wrote a story. Of coarse I think Legolas is a hottie and I think Pippin is cute. But I love all the other characters too. I don't like Saroun or Saruman or Orcs. Well, I hope you like my story. It has almost every character in it and the genre is Action, angst (some), general, and humor.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*!!!!!!!!!!!!*~~~~~~~ ~  
  
'Friends and Foes, Love and Hate, and Hope and Grief.'  
  
10-year-old Legolas Geenleaf looked around cautiously. He had a small bow and quiver. Notching a small arrow with no pointed tip, onto the bow. He waited silently and patiently for his pray to come out of hiding. Taking a quick look over the leaves of the tree, he saw his prey. He aimed carefully, as not to make any sounds. Smirking, he let go of the bowstring.  
  
47-year-old Delorfilad was looking for his younger brother, Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! Stop playing hiding go seek! It is time for dinner!" He yelled unaware that Legolas was right above him. He heard a twang noise and the next thing he knew he was cut across the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!" Delorfilad yelped. He heard laughter from the tree above him. He knew that laughter. It was the kind of laughter that could lift even the dampest of spirits.  
  
"Yeah! I finally caught my big brother, Del, off guard!" Legolas said cheerfully. He jumped down from the tree and stood proudly in front of Del. Del smiled at his little brothers cunning skills. He grabbed for his brother but Legolas was too fast and dodged the attack.  
  
Someone grabbed Legolas around the waist and lifted him into the air. Fear overtook his young face. Legolas looked behind him and saw the face of his eldest brother Tinioril, smiling at him. Legolas smiled innocently back at him.  
  
Del got up and smiled evilly. Legolas's midnight blue eyes mixed with silver, which made them look cool, went from joy to fear. Del advanced towards Legolas and he started tickling him viciously. Legolas's kind laughter filled the air. It lifted the hearts of everyone who could hear his laughter from the village.  
  
"You win.! You. win!" Legolas managed between giggles of joy. Del tickled his stomach.  
  
"What was that you said?" Del said teasingly. Tinioril rolled his eyes at Del's teasing and torment.  
  
"You win!" Legolas said louder.  
  
"Are you sure?" Del continued to tease.  
  
"Yes! Yes.! Stop it!" Legolas pleaded. Del smiled triumphantly and stopped tickling his younger brother. Legolas giggled and Tinioril let him down.  
  
"You need to be cleaned up, beleger. It is almost time for the feast." Tinioril said and smiled. His little brother's appearance is of those who just got out of many days in the woods. His brother had leaves in his hair and not to mention it was all tangled up. He had dirt marks everywhere. It was impossible to see his face; it had dirt and war paint on it.  
  
"Little brother, what did I tell you about sneaking into the guards room and taking war paint?" Del's voice went from cheerful to serious. Little did Legolas know he was just teasing him again. Tiniorin looked into Del's eyes and decided to play along.  
  
Legolas's smile turned to a frown and he started to shake a little.  
  
"I.I only wanted. t.to see what it was like. to. to be a warrior." Legolas stumbled for words. Del smiled and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"It's ok, little one. You are not in trouble by us. But you know what you must do. To be a true warrior, you must face the king, or our ada. But, you must tell him." Del said and looked at Legolas in the eyes. Legolas shook his head and ran off before Del could grab him. Del looked pleadingly up at Tiniorin. Tiniorin only shook his head.  
  
"He will eventually break and tell ada. But he is a mere child. He doesn't understand. Remember. You and I were once like that." He looked at Del. Del nodded.  
  
''Well, we should head back." Del stood up. Tiniorin nodded and noticed some blood on his brother's tunic.  
  
"You have been injured." Tirionin said concerned.  
  
"Oh. It's nothing but a small scratch. It will heal quickly." Del said like it wasn't a big deal. And it was true. It was barley bleeding.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?" Del teased. Tiriorin glared at Del and walked ahead of him. Del smirked. He knew he hit a soft spot.  
  
They continued walking until they reached the borders of the woods. Del came up beside Tiriorin. "Aw. Come on, Tiri. (A/N: Pronounced Terry.) You know I did not mean what I said." Del lied. "You lie. And I am sorry if I am a bit on the paranoid side. But it is just how I am." Tiri said agitated.  
  
"Sorry." Del said and looked downcast.  
  
"Apology accepted." Tiri smiled. Del looked up and his dark blue eyes, with a tint of green, went from apologetic to accusing.  
  
"You. you. You tricked me!" Del said sharply. Tiri's cobalt blue eyes went from apologetic to mischievous.  
  
"Ai, I did, brother. You should have seen your face." Tiri couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he nearly lost his footing. Del fumed and stormed off. Tiri stood up and walked off, still laughing.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I hope it was good. Review and tell. I would like to have 50 reviews on my first fic. I don't mind if I don't get that many reviews though. Next chapter: The feast. What mischief will be done there? *Smiles evilly * Well, first. No spoilers. Read and find out. 


	2. They Arrive and Meet

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. Some helped me and some pushed me forward to keep writing. Heh heh. Thanks. And I think this story will be set in an A/U. Yeah. It will be. So Aragorn, Boromir, and the rest of them are sort of Legolas's age.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas ran into his room and threw himself onto his bed. All the people in the hallways felt was a little gust of wind hit them, they new who it was. It was the young prince.  
  
Thranduil happened to be walking to his bedchambers when he saw this little bundle of energy run by. Sighing, he had a clue as to what he was upset like that. Legolas only ran that fast when, 1) People were teasing him, or 2) his brothers told him to do something he did not want to do.  
  
Thranduil walked down the hallways to his youngest son's chamber.  
  
When he arrived, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Legolas? It is your father. Are you alright?" The king asked calmly. Hearing nothing, he decided to walk in.  
  
He saw Legolas in the privet bath, washing his face. He walked over to his son.  
  
"Legolas. What is the matter?" The king asked again.  
  
"Nothing." Legolas turned around and looked at his father. Thranduil knelt down beside his son. Legolas hugged his father and Thranduil gladly returned the hug.  
  
"Let me get you ready for the feast." Said Thranduil lovingly. Legolas nodded his head and his hair fell lose out of its braids. Thranduil smiled, "I will also help you braid your hair." They started getting him ready.  
  
10-year-old Estel was bored. He has been riding his horse for almost 2 weeks and it was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" He asked lamely.  
  
"Yes?" He answered annoyed. He hated it when Estel was bored. It always got on his nerves, and Elladan and Elrohir didn't make it any better. They would constantly 'play' fight, but it ended up in a WWF Smack down, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Estel asked, bringing Elrond out of his little world.  
  
"Yes." Elrond answered, still annoyed. The three boys faces lit up.  
  
"How long?" They all asked together.  
  
"Oh. I would say about. 15 more minutes. If you would look, you would see the people gathering around the gates." Elrond looked forward. The boys did as well. Elladan and Elrohir gasped. They had finally arrived. Estel looked hard, but he could not see anything but outlines of stuff and tree's. He decided not to say anything and just sat there smiling. 'Soon I will meet this Thranduil guy. And I heard he had a little son around my age. Well, in Elven years.' Estel thought brightly.  
  
Elladan and his twin brother snickered evilly. Estel looked over. They had those identical mischievous looks on their faces. Take Estel's advice, if you ever saw those faces, run! Run as fast as you can! You do NOT want to be the victim of their attacks. They have a reputation in Imladris to be little tricksters. First, They would be walking around normally. Second, they would have big innocent faces. Third would probably be either, 1) someone screaming, or 2) someone cursing rather loudly. For the past 9 years, everyone has stayed away fro the tricky twins. They were both now 12-years-old. Their birthdays were very close. The twins were not expecting anything. But Estel had other ideas.  
  
They had finally arrived at the gates of Greenwood the Great. The all hopped of their horses gracefully, except for Estel, who just fell onto the ground with a loud thud. The twins started snickering at their little foster brother. Estel glared at the twins and stood up. "Little Estel had a fall, I see?" Elladan teased.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself? Do you need us to get ada?" Elrohir added.  
  
Estel punched Elrohir in the gut. Elrohir doubled over and caught his breath. Elladan looked at Estel wide eyed.  
  
"Sorry." Was all he said. Estel smiled proudly. Elrond rolled his eyes and a few Elves came and took the horses into the stables.  
  
"Come along children. King Thranduil is waiting." Elrond said and walked up the steps. The three followed, racing to see who could get up there first. Elladan had won. Elrond gave them a you-better-behave look. The three gave him innocent looks. Elrond turned to King Thranduil and his sons and daughters. He bowed respectfully as did Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. The king and his sons and daughters did as well.  
  
"It is well to see you again, mellon nin." Thranduil said smiling.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you again as well, King Thranduil. These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. And my foster son, Estel." Elrond pointed at his sons and foster son. The three smiled bowed again as their names were called.  
  
"And these are my daughters, Eowiodith, Gléwiel, and Eleclya. And these are my sons, Tinioril, Delorfilad, Eäráng, and Legolas." Thranduil said while pointing at his sons. They bowed while their names were called. Elladan and Elrohir looked at Eowiodith and Gléwiel. Love was written in their eyes. The two girls were twins as well. 'What a coincidence.' Estel thought as the two sets of twins walked away, flirting with each other. Eowiodith had Elladan, and Elrohir had Gléwiel. The Lord and the King smiled at the young children's love. The two suddenly had a flash back of when they first met their love.  
  
While the two fathers were off in another universe, the children were in reality. Legolas and Eleclya stared at Estel as he stared back.  
  
'This ought to be no fun.' The three thought at once.  
  
A/N: Well, did you like? It might have had been a little boring and I tried to take your advice. Did I do a little better? Review and tell me. 


	3. Who's That?

A/N: I know the last chapter was supposed to be about the feast, but I had other ideas. Well, this one will be about a feast. ALSO! Does anyone know a Beta reader? I must find one!  
  
The night of the feast, Legolas was sitting in between Estel and Eowiodith. Eowiodith would only talk to Elladan. She paid no attention to Legolas. So Legolas was stuck talking to Estel. 'I wonder if he can speak Elvish.' He thought. He turned to Estel to see him drinking a sip of wine and spitting it back out in disgust. Legolas wrinkled his brow and dismissed what just happened from his mind.  
"quel undome ."Legolas said slowly. Estel looked up at Legolas. They made eye contact. Estel looked down at his food.  
Legolas smirked. 'Maybe this Man doesn't know Elvish.' Legolas thought.  
"quel undome, heru en anim." Estel greeted back. Legolas looked shocked.  
'Ok. Maybe he does know Elvish. Maybe I could get along with him. Or at least try.' Legolas thought.  
"Do you like Imladris?" Legolas asked. He has never been there before and always wondered what it was like there. Estel looked up at him. The look in his eyes went from shy to joy. Legolas smiled. He had brought this human back to his senses.  
"Well, it is very beautiful. And it is way different from what I have seen so far here. I'm not saying this place is not beautiful, it is. But Imladris is brighter. It has waterfalls and streams everywhere, and it has beautiful tree's, like the ones you have here." Estel said joyfully.  
All of a sudden, they heard a scream. A young maiden ran in and jumped into Elronds arms.  
"Ada! I couldn't stay behind! I had to come!" The young she-elf said crying. Elrond looked shocked. All the Elves looked at the young she-elf.  
"Arwen. How did you get here?" Elrond asked seriously and looked at his daughter.  
"I convinced a guard to take me here. I couldn't take the fact in that Elladan and Elrohir and Estel got to go, and I could not." Arwen said and crossed her arms over her chest. Elrond picked her up and took her out of the eating hall.  
Whispers starting going around in the eating hall while the Lord took his daughter out.  
"Who was that?" Legolas asked.  
"That is my foster sister, Arwen. Isn't she beautiful?" Estel answered dreamily. Legolas looked at the young human confused. He shook his head and kept eating.  
Elrond walked out the giant door that lead to the hallway outside the dining room. He looked around and spotted someone walking away. He had golden hair and had a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back, with a sword at his side.  
Elrond walked quickly over to the he-elf. He stepped in front of the stranger.  
"Glorfindel." Elrond said blankly.  
"Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said and bowed to the Lord of Imladris.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Elrond asked referring to the sleeping Arwen in his arms.  
"I am deeply sorry, Lord Elrond. But she would not eat. She would cry herself to sleep. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even her best friends, Rówiel and Nóndil. She would barley leave her room and she would just stare into space when someone tried to talk to her. The only words that would come out of her was 'ada, Elrohir, Elladan, Estel, I would like to go to Mirkwood.' We held a council and we decided that I would take her to Mirkwood. We left about a day after you did. We rode fast and hard. I felt something was following us, so I rode faster. I am terribly sorry for disobeying your rules, but I had no choice. She would have passed on when you would be back." Glorfindel explained sadly.  
Elrond wiped a piece of dark brown hair off of her young daughters face. He smiled and looked at Glorfindel.  
"Come. Join us in the feast." He said gladly.  
"You are not mad at me, Milord?" Glorfindel asked half relieved and half confused. Elrond gave him a warm smile.  
"Of coarse not. You did a good thing. And I am thankful of it. You protect her well, Glorfindel. I could trust no one else but you to protect her while she grows up." Elrond said warmly and put a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. Glorfindel smiled back at him and nodded in understanding.  
"I will protect her with my life, Milord." Glorfindel bowed and kissed Arwen on the forehead. Elrond smiled as Arwen stirred a little in her dreamland.  
"Come. Let us eat. You must be hungry." Elrond started walking towards the door again.  
"Thank you Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said smiling. He followed Elrond back into the dining room.  
  
A/N: I wonder what could be following Glorfindel and poor, sweet, innocent Arwen? Find out. This chapter may be boring. But next chapter is a very funny one. Well, to me. Keep reading. And reviewing. 


	4. Food Fight!

A/N: The last couple of chapters have been a little boring. This chapter should lighten up the story a little. Read on.  
  
Glorfindel walked into the dining room. Some Elves looked at him. Some greeted him. And some didn't notice him.  
Elladan looked at his brother with a big grin on his face. Elrohir looked at him in question. While holding up a spoon full of green beans, (A/N: Do they even have green beans?) Elladan smiled evilly. Elrohir caught onto his brothers plan and smiled evilly as well. They whispered into each other's ears.  
Estel was talking to Legolas, when he noticed the twin's evil grins. Their 'girlfriends' looked at each of them curiously. Whenever the twins had a plan in Mirkwood, they would include the twin girls, so Estel heard from Glorfindel and Elrond.  
The two sets of twins smiled evilly. They looked at one another a nodded. Eowiodith got up. Elladan and Gléwiel kept on talking to each other like nothing was going to happen. Elrohir aimed at Eowiodith and flicked a spoon full of soup at her. She turned around and looked at the twins suspiciously. She grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes from someone's plate and threw it at Elrohir. Elrohir snickered and ducked. It hit Eowiodith right in the face. She was shocked for a few seconds, and then came back to reality. She wiped the mashed potatoes off her face and grabbed some of Elladan's spinach and threw it at Eowiodith. On the process of throwing it, some landed on Elladan. He got up and threw the red wine out of his glass at Gléwiel. She ducked and it hit Elrohir. Elrohir looked at the stain on his favorite tunic. He looked at the two evilly and threw beans at them. The spinach that went flying at Eowiodith, it hit Legolas and Estel instead of her. The two looked at each other and nodded. They got up and threw the food on their plates at Eowiodith. She ducked and it went towards Elrond and Thranduil. It hit Elrond in the face and King in the back of the head. The two wiped the food off either face or off the back of their heads, and looked around for who was doing that.  
"Food fight!" Elladan yelled. Everyone started throwing food.  
When the Lord and King looked around, they saw almost everybody throwing food at each other. People got up and started ducking for cover from the food fight. They used plates and food platters to block their heads. The two sets of twins were laughing on the floor. They were holding their stomachs, they were laughing so hard. The Lord and King looked at each other knowingly.  
"T..his.i.s...hil.ario.us." Elladan managed to say threw gasps of breath. Their ears were grabbed and pulled on. The four stopped laughing instantly and started yelping in pain. They looked up and saw two angry and suspicious faces looking down at them. The four smiled innocently and stood up. The King and Lord pulled them by their ears over to Glorfindel.  
"Glorfindel, will you please settle this food fight?" Elrond ordered more than asked. Before the warrior could say no thank you, they were already going out the door, pulling the four pleading children after them.  
Glorfindel looked around nervously. He has never had to settle down a food fight before in his long lifetime. He got up on the top of the table, ducking occasionally.  
"Excuse me." Glorfindel said. Nobody showed any knowledge of him calling for his or her attention. So he tried again.  
"Excuse me!" He almost screamed. Everyone stopped in their positions and stared at Glorfindel. A piece of mashed potatoes hit the floor and Glorfindel cleared his throat.  
"Will everyone please stop throwing food? Lord Elrond and King Thranduil said to me to tell you that they are terribly sorry for all of this and that it is time to go to the dance hall. Do what you wish there. Do not mind the mess here. It will be cleaned up by four special Elves. Thank you." Glorfindel said proudly and stepped down from the table. Everyone looked at him as he left the room. They all looked at each other and started laughing. They went back to there chambers to get cleaned up, and then they would head for the dance hall.  
Eäráng, Gléwiel, Tinioril, and Delorfilad came out from under the table. They were untouched by any of the food. They wiped the dust off them and smirked at each other. They all new what would happen to the two sets of twins. They walked out of the now messy dining hall and headed for the clean dancing hall.  
  
A/N: Well, did you like? It might be a little weird and out character, but this is A/U. who gives a care? But I'm not making them that zany. They will be like the original character, sort of. *Smiles evilly * Review please. 


	5. Punishment and Laughter

A/N: I have no reviews. *Pouts * Well, I have four. But those were for the first chapter. Don't worry, as long as I don't get flames. Thank you everyone who is reading this story and is enjoying it. This chapter is the punishment. Heheh.  
  
The Lord and King dragged the four culprits, by their ears, down the hall. The four kept crying out pleas and protests. But the fathers wouldn't hear of it. They dragged them into a room and threw them on a bed. Well, not threw literally, but like, yeah. Tension grew in the air. The fathers stared at their sons and daughters. It was becoming inevitable to stay quiet and staring at each other, forcing someone to confess..  
"Which one of you started that mess?" An angry Thranduil asked, he was very frustrated that they had ruined their own feast that was held for their arrival in Mirkwood. And trust me, Angry + Thranduil + Frustrated = Not a good thing.  
"But ada, we did nothing!" Eowiodith cried. Thranduil looked at her angrily in the eyes and she quieted and looked at the four as if it was interesting.  
"We know who did it. It had to be one of you four. Either tell now, or the consequences shall be much worse." Threatened Elrond. The four looked at each other, they nodded.  
"She did it!" Said Elladan and Elrohir and pointed at the other two. The girls gasped.  
"He did it!" Said Eowiodith and Gléwiel, and pointed accusingly at Elrohir and Elladan. The boys gasped. Thranduil sat down, un-elvenly, on a chair. Elrond rubbed his temple and sighed in frustration.  
"Come on, ada. We were just trying to lighten up the party a little." Gléwiel tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Instead it backfired on her. The fathers just became madder. Elladan, Elrohir, and Eowiodith sent death glares at her. Gléwiel looked down at the floor and twiddled with her hands in her lap.  
Elrond stepped forward and looked down at the four scared looking children.  
"Well, you know the consequences for this. Thraduil, what do you think the consequences should be?" Elrond looked over a Thranduil, Elrond sent him a look of joy. It was as if he liked to punish the young Elves. Thranduil smiled knowingly. He knew how much he wanted to punish the boys. They always did something. You had to watch the two sets of twins 24/7. What the two fathers were really concerned of was their safety. The worried- to-much, in other words they are worrywarts. The King and Lord are surprised they have not died of the stress with these four.  
"Yes. And we need a suitable punishment for the crime." Thranduil said and stood up. He looked at the four confused faces.  
"A crime? We did no such thing. We simply threw a few.items." Elladan hesitated on the last suitable word. The king and Lord looked at each other and smiled evilly. The four mischievous Elves became very frightened at the look on the fathers faces. Elrohir scooted so far back, he fell off the bed, and he landed with a load thud and a moan. The five looked over the edge of the bed to see a mess.  
Elrohir was lying flat on his back in a bunch of clothes. The clothes were scattered everywhere. One of the dresser drawers was on the floor. A pair of green silk boxers was lying on top of Elrohir's face. You could see his eyes still; he had a gazed look in his gray eyes. The fathers and friends tried to keep a firm face, but they all could not help it. They burst out laughing.  
Elrohir came back to reality and tried to take in all of the past actions. 'Ok. First, I was sitting on the bed, being scorned by ada and King Thranduiul. Then I was backing up. Then I fell to the floor. Now I hear voices. No not voices, laughter.' Elrohir thought. He blinked. His blurred vision of shock started going away and he started to see clearly again. The first thing he saw was his brother's face. It had amusement written all over it. He started sitting up, but he head started to spin. 'Bad idea.' He thought. He brought his hand up to his head in attempt to clear his vision. Feeling something on his face, his already confused face became even more confused. Wrinkled his brow in confusion, he pulled the unknown substance off his face and looked at it. It didn't take him long to notice what it was. He had a look of disgust and confusion, still, on his fair face. He threw the pair of boxes across the room and backed up to the wall; until he was flat again it. Everyone laughed harder. He glared at them and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Gléwiel was laughing so hard; she fell off the bed as well and landed beside Elrohir. Her head was lying on his chest. She calmed down her laughing. She felt the warmth of his body flood onto her. She smiled and cuddled up to him.  
Elrohir was a little shocked at first, but then he rested his soft chin onto her soft light brown hair. She had the fresh cent of flowers and pine trees. He breathed in the cent and let out a long exhale. He kissed her on the head and laid his head against the wall. Soon, they all calmed down and everything went tense and serious again. When Thranduil and Elrond looked at the four. They we surprised to see Gléwiel lying on Elrohir's chest, sleeping. Elrohir was sleeping as well. Elladan had done the same a couple seconds ago with Eowiodith. They were doing it differently though. Eowiodith was completely lying on Elladan. The only part that wasn't on him was her legs, which was sort of on him. Their legs were wrapped around each other's. Her head was lying on his chest as well. Elladan was laying his head on the pillow while still resting his chin on her very light brown hair. Thranduil had the slightest clue as to where she got her light brown hair. Either him or his wife new, they always thought it was a blessing from the Valar that their twin daughters had light brown hair. They thought it was a blessing to have twins all together.  
Thranduil and Elrond looked at each other. The tension in the air went away and it quickly turned to the sweet comfort of sleep. They walked over to their children and lightly kissed them on their foreheads. They put a blanket over each of the pairs and smiled. They had another flashback of their loves.  
Elronds wife had been captured and tortured by Orcs. She was finally found and nurtured back to health. She couldn't bare what the Orcs had done to her and traveled to the undying lands.  
Thranduil's wife's death was different. She had given birth to Legolas, his youngest child. She was just getting done from recuperating from a long wait for Legolas to finally come out. It had taken her 37 hours to give birth to Legolas. The doctors gave him bad news that she could not have anymore children. She was stricken deep in the soul. She was overtooken by grief and she packed her stuff up. As much as Thranduil tried to stop her, she would tell him ' it is the only way I will be happy, melamin. Take care of our children. I will miss you. You will always be in my heart. I love you,' was her last words. She left and traveled to the undying lands. People grieved for her parting, but they remained strong. Till this day, Thranduil still doesn't understand why she had to leave.  
The two stood in a moment of silence to remember their loves. When they were done, they quietly walked out of the room. They shut the door behind them and nodded. They would let their children rest now, but tomorrow. oh, they were in for it. They headed off for the dancing halls and rejoined the party.  
  
A/N: Well, did you like? Hope you did. It took me forever to come up with this chapter. Well, review. Bye bye. 


	6. Oversleeping and Bad Dreams

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I will try to make less of 'they did this.' and 'they did that.' I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. *Smiles *  
  
The Elves of Mirkwood and visiting Elves of Imladris were dancing and laughing until early morning. Most were drunk of too much Elven wine. King Thranduil and Lord Elrond stayed and said goodnight to the drunken Elves.  
"*Yawn * Well, I am retiring as well. Eowilindë will lead you to your chambers, Lord Elrond and Glorfindel. Seeing that Elladan and Elrohir have found Eowiodith's chamber." Thranduil said enthusiastically. Elrond nodded.  
  
Eowilindë came out into the room and bowed slightly. "Follow me, Lord Elrond." She said softly. Elrond and Glorfindel bowed goodnight to King Thranduil who returned the bow with a smile. Eowilindë led the two out and down the hall.  
Thranduil looked around and stretched. He walked out of the now empty and sort of messy dancing hall.  
When he left, a pair of blue eyes came out into the dark room.  
"Soon. Soon I will have you, Legolas. You will come to me willingly. But not now, no no, wait. Then I will get you." Said a low female voice. It laughed evilly but nobody heard this evil laughter. The tree's whispered to each other, the flowers closed back into buds, and all peaceful animals ran into their homes.  
Dark clouds formed over the bright moon and twinkling stars. Lightning struck and it started to rain hard. The blue eyes disappeared, but you could still hear it's evil laughter.  
  
Early the next morning, the young prince fell out of his bed and threw on his close. He ran down the hallways while putting on a soft leather shoe. He got it on and skidded in front of the kitchen. He was going so fast that he slammed into his best friend, Ping.  
Ping was also running late and was rushing down to the kitchen as well. He turned a corner and slammed into someone.  
The two skidded backwards on their butts. They got up and rubbed their butts. They looked at each other and stared. Ping started to smirk, as did Legolas. Legolas started laughing and Ping did as well. The two walked into the kitchen.  
Eowilindë looked up and shook her head. "This is the third time this week, boys." She handed each of them a piece of lambus and a glass of orange juice.  
"Thank you, Eowil. You are a life saver." The two boys said together. Gobbling the lumbas down and drinking the orange juice, the two ran off and said thanks.  
"You are very welcome." She said and smiled," Those two."  
Legolas and Ping ran down the halls as fast as they could. Running past servants, Thranduil, Elrond, and the twins, they just waved and kept on running. They finally reached the door to outside. Stopping to catch their breath, they opened the door. They ran to the training fields and looked around. Everyone was already practicing. The two boys grabbed their bow and quiver and went to their spot, trying not to be seen by the archery teacher. Looking around, they saw the teacher helping someone else. The two smiled and walked casually to their places. They were right next to each other, and on the other side of Legolas was his second best friend, and also a girl that he liked.  
Eärundra looked at the two boys with a grin on her face. "He already took attendance."  
"Well, maybe he will see us and think he missed us or something." Ping said nervously and shot an arrow. It landed on the edge of the board.  
"Ha. I bet you that I could do better." Legolas challenged.  
"Go right on ahead." Ping said and shot another one. It hit the same place.  
Notching an arrow in his bow and aiming carefully, he slowly let go when he heard his name called. The arrow went flying into the air and it landed in the tree. Everyone looked at him and either smiled or giggled.  
Legolas rolled his eyes and walked over to the teacher who had called his name. When he got there, he looked at the teacher's angry face.  
"This is the third time this week you have been late, Legolas." Elviondel said angrily.  
"No I wasn't. I." Legolas started his plea but Elviondel put a hand up and silenced him. The anger became worse on his face.  
"Now you are lying?" He almost yelled. Legolas took a step backwards and fear was written on his face. Everyone turned and looked at him. They couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
"Ping! Get over here!" Elviondel yelled. Ping came over shaking.  
"Y.Yes sir." Ping stumbled over his words.  
"This is the forth time you have been late." He said in a low dangerous voice. He grabbed the two by the ears and almost dragged them into the palace. The two cried out pleas but Elviondel wouldn't hear it. He took the two into a room and shut the door.  
Legolas found a candle and lit it somehow.  
"What do you think he is going to do?" Legolas asked shaking.  
"I know not. But he has never acted like this before." Ping said and shook his head, "This makes no sense. A lot of people have been late to class three times before. He didn't do this to them. He didn't even yell at them. Elves don't really have bad tempers."  
"Yeah. You are right. What do we do? Maybe there is an evil force going around." Legolas said brightly.  
"No, I think we would at least sense it." Ping said enthusiastically.  
"Well, I had a bad dream last night." Legolas said and looked at Ping.  
"What was it about?" Ping asked interested. He scooted closer to Legolas and listened.  
"Well, you know how when Elves dream, they can control where they can move and stuff?" Ping nodded, "Well, I couldn't do that. I was like, being pulled by something. It guided me to a cave. I looked into the cave and I saw a pair of blue eyes. It was weird. I felt pure evil fill into me when I looked straight into the eyes. It laughed and I cringed. It had the most evil laugh I had ever heard. It started raining and thundering. I was almost hit by lightning. I could feel the heat coming from the giant bolt of energy. The rain was beating hard on me. It was like a bunch of people banging as hard as they could with clubs on you. I started running and I fell, then I woke up. I was sweating and I found myself on the floor."  
Legolas looked at Ping who was staring at him amazed.  
"That is terrible." Ping slowly said.  
"I know." Legolas answered and looked at the ground. Just then, the door opened. Legolas and Ping looked at the door and gasped. It wasn't their teacher, but he was there.  
  
A/N: Am I evil? Please don't flame me. Don't ask why I wrote that. Is this a cliffhanger? Review and tell me. And I am sorry; I will not be able to update this story for at least 5 days. I sorry. *Smiles * But I hope you have enjoyed it so far. 


	7. A Strange Woman and People Dying

A/N: I had so much fun! I went camping and stuff and I pretended I was in Middle-Earth and everything! I didn't even bring a cell-phone. It was so cool! Any way. I know I said I would be gone for 5 days. But I got sick and I was only gone for 3 ½ days. Well, I have come back to write more to my story. Stupid sickness. I wonder why I had no reviews. *Puts on sad face * Am I not wanted any more? On with the story.  
  
Ping and Legolas backed away as they saw someone besides Elviondel walk in. It was a she-elf. She was very beautiful but the look on her face was terrible. She looked at the boys and she smiled evilly. With a wave of her hand, Ping fell to the ground.  
Legolas went over to his friend and knelt down in front if him. His heart was pounding fast and his breathing came in very fast. He checked for a pulse. He started gasping and tears of fear and sadness welled up in his eyes. He was dead.  
Legolas looked up at the evil lady. Her face was pale and her eyes were glowing blue. She looked so evil. Legolas lost control of his body and with full force, went up to the lady and punch her. She doubled over and looked at Legolas and her eyes went from its blue color to a blood red color. Legolas backed away in full fear.  
"Ada!!!!!!" He screamed. It was an ear-piercing scream. The girls scowled and she threw a body into the room that she was holding. Legolas never noticed her holding it and looked at it with curiosity. Legolas crawled over to the unmoving body as the woman started coming towards him. Legolas fearfully reached out with a shaking had and turned the persons body over. He screamed again but even loader.  
A dead pale face of Elviondel was staring at nothing in particular. Fear was still in his eyes as he lay there. Legolas's eyes welled up in tears of sadness now and he started crying. The woman grabbed him and punched him in the stomach. The air escaped his lungs as he tried to regain it. Darkness crept over his vision as he tried to shake it away. Finally giving up, the darkness consumed him as he fell unconscious.  
  
Thranduil was in his chambers reading a book by a warm cozy fire when he heard a fearful and agonizing scream. He recognized the scream to be Legolas's. He let go of the book and let it hit the floor. He got up quickly from the chair and ran out of the room. Calling for guards, he ran the way towards the scream. He looked around fearfully and quizzingly as he had the slightest clue as to where the scream had come from. Hearing another fearful scream he turned around quickly and ran that way, the guards at his heels. It pierced his heart to hear his youngest son scream like that. Everyone heard it as well and was running around looking for the place where they heard the scream. Everything was in an uproar. They were scared and worried for the young prince and felt useless for they might be too late.  
  
Elladan and Eowiodith happened to be walking down the hall where the door was. They were sating loving words to each other and lightly kissing each other when they heard an ear-piercing, fearful scream from the door right next to them.  
"Stay here." Elladan said and pulled his girlfriend into and corner. He kissed her on the forehead and looked at her in the eyes. She was scared was all he could see. He turned and ran for the door. It was closed and locked. He went to work picking the lock. He does it a lot back at home and was familiar with this kind of lock.  
He heard another scream and he cringed. 'I wonder what is happening. And who is screaming? It sounds like a young child's voice. It could be anybody's. Well, whoever's it is, I am helping them.' He thought. He heard a click and smiled. He had unlocked the door. Opening the door, he gasped. A strange lady with glowing blue eyes was holding Legolas, and two limp bodies were on the ground. Elladan had no time to react as the woman advanced towards him. She punched him in the face. The force of the blow was so hard, that he flew backwards and hit a wall. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
Eowiodith looked over and screamed. She got up and ran over, tears in her eyes. She knelt down and checked his pulse. He was still alive. She sighed in relief and looked up at the strange lady. Madness was written on her fare face and she stood up. With full-force, she punched the lady in the stomach. Both were shocked. Eowiodith stood there and the lady dropped Legolas. She fell backwards and landed on the ground. She disappears from sight and Eowiodith looked at the spot in amazement.  
By then, guards where there and so was Thranduil. He knelt down and picked up Legolas. Sighing in relief, he stood up. He called for a guard to go fetch some Healers. The guard bowed and ran off. Elrond ran over and looked around.  
"What has happened?" He asked. Noticing the confused look on Thranduil's face, he continued to look around. He noticed his son lying on the ground. He walked quickly over to his son and knelt down besides him. Eowiodith was silently crying.  
"What happened?" Elrond asked checking over his son's body for any injuries. He noticed the back of his head was bleeding and he lip and nose was as well.  
"He heard a scream and decided to investigate, my lord. He walked in and fought with a strange woman holding Legolas. She punched him really hard, I suppose. He flew out of the room and hit the wall. He fell unconscious." Eowiodith explained shaking.  
"Explain this 'strange lady'." Elrond asked and picked up his unconscious son. He walked off with him and Eowiodith followed.  
"Well, she had blue glowing eyes and looked like an elf. She had the looked of pure evil on her face. I had punched her so hard and she fell backwards. I stood there, shocked at my strength and looked at the woman. She was unconscious and she just disappeared. I looked at the spot amazed and you came." Eowiodith explained. Thranduil listened to the whole conversation and wrinled his brow in confusion. 'Why would this lady be after my son?" He thought. "My Lord." Said a guard. Thranduil snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the guard, " We have found two dead bodies."  
Thranduil looked shocked and looked over at the two bodies being carried out of the room. He gasped. It was Legolas's friend Ping and the archery teacher, Elviondel. Sadness overtook Thranduil's worried eyes. He knew Elviondel. He was his closest friend and best archer in Mirkwood. His passing saddened him.  
"Bring word to Ping and Elviondel's family that they have passed." He told the guard.  
"Yes, Milord." The guard bowed and walked off.  
"Everyone walked off with the four bodies to bring them to the Healing rooms. When they arrived, Healers were waiting. They quicly got to work on Legolas and Elladan as others searched for wounds or any clues as to how Elviondel and Ping died.  
  
A/N: Well, do you like? I know it is supposed to be humor, but it has to have some bad stuff happen. Poor Ping and Elviondel. Review and tell me if I should kill more people. Not being mean or cruel or anything, I just don't know why I like people dying. At least they didn't feel any pain. I am starting right now on the eighth chapter right now. 


	8. More Bad Dreams

A/N: Thank you for the review. I do enjoy writing this story. Well, I'll continue with the story right now instead of boring you with this author's note.  
  
Legolas looked around. He could see nothing but darkness. He shook as he felt a cold breeze rush over him. Looking around, he could hear someone walking from behind him. Turning around slowly, he saw those same blue eyes that he saw when Ping died. He stood up and backed away. He cringed as he heard the blue-eyes laugh.  
"Tsk tsk. Poor Legolas. You may have gotten away last time. Just wait, I will get you." Said the blue-eyes evilly. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Legolas. Pulling out a knife, blue-eyes dug it into Legolas's side. Screaming out in pain, Legolas fell to the floor. Blue-eyes laughed and disappeared. Legolas started crying and held his side.  
  
Thranduil paced back and forth on the other side of the room, away from the Healers. Elrond was working on his own son. Elrohir had just entered the room with Arwen on his hip and went over to Elrond.  
"What happened, ada?" Elrohir worriedly asked.  
"He was hit upside the head and fell unconscious I assume." Elrond answered, not looking up at his other son and only daughter. " Ada, is he going to die?" Arwen asked with tears forming at the side of her eyes. Elrond smiled and looked up at Arwen.  
"No, Arwen. He is going to live. It's just a little bruise. It will heal in time." Elrond said and looked back down at his son.  
All of a sudden, they heard a scream coming from where Legolas was. Thranduil ran over and stood at the head side of the bed.  
Legolas's eyes were tightly shut and his brow was wrinkled in pain. A Healer handed Thranduil a bowl of cold water and a cloth. They wanted him to be of use, so they thought he could wipe his sons head with cold water, he was beginning to sweat.  
A Healer noticed Legolas's side was starting to bleed. She wrinkled her brow in confusion and lifted his shirt. There was a fresh cut forming on his right side and it was bleeding fresh blood.  
"What is it, Belil-Gaviel?" Thranduil worriedly asked.  
"This cut. It was not here before. It just, appeared." Belil-Gaviel answered confused. Thranduil wrinkled his brow. The healers got to work on the wound.  
"Legolas. What is happening to you?" Thranduil whispered to his unconscious son.  
  
Legolas lay there curled up in a fetal position holding his right side. It burned, but somehow, it felt as if it was healing or being fixed up. Wrinkling his brow in confusion, he stood up. Looking around, he was now in a different place. It was sunny out and you could hear the birds chirping to the morning sun. A gust of morning wind brushed against Legolas's body. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled. 'Maybe everything will be ok. It was not real. Maybe my friend didn't die and neither did my teacher.' Legolas thought happily. He walked around in a cheerful mood and saw a stream. Smiling, he walked over to the small stream and sat on a small rock. He took off his shoes and stuck his feet in the cool water. He looked up at the just turning blue sky and sighed a sigh of relief. Looking back down at the water, he gasped. Instead of its normal clear blue color, it has turned into the color of blood. Legolas quickly got up and looked around frantically. The sunny morning turned into a stormy gray and it started raining very hard. The birds that were once chirping were not dead on the ground. Legolas started panicking and shut his eyes wishing he could get out of this dream.  
"You killed them, Legolas. You are a murderer." Came a deep, mysterious voice. Legolas looked around slowly.  
"W.who did.I kill?" Legolas stuttered. The person laughed evilly. It was that same evil laugh that he heard from his first dream/night mirror.  
"Silly brat, you killed your friend and teacher. You could have protected them. But you just stood there, like a useless broken arrow. You could have saved Ping. All you had to do was wake up on time. Or you could have pushed him out of the way; you were standing right there. Foolish boy. And your teacher, you could have not lied to him. He wouldn't have gotten so mad. You could have not listened, like you normally do. You could have followed him and saved him from death. But no. You are a useless broken arrow. You serve no purpose on Middle-Earth. You might as well die." Said the mysterious voice. It became a cruel voice but yet, convincing. It laughed one more evil laugh and disappeared.  
Legolas welled up in tears and fell to the ground crying. Punching the ground, he let the grief pierce into his heart. The scenery started disappearing and he felt like he was waking up, which he didn't want to.  
  
A/N: I'm going to leave it off here. So, did you like? It's a little angst or whatever, but I felt like writing it. Well, I'm starting on the next chapter. I appreciate all of the cheering on and pushing me to keep writing. Well, tell me you want me to keep writing. Chow. 


	9. Running Away and Grief Stricken

A/N: Hi. Well, I'm continuing on with the story right after I just posted chapter 8. I expect no reviews because of I am such a rusher. Well, don't stop reading and reviewing.  
  
Legolas's eyes fluttered opened. He looked around and saw the room was dark. Only a warm fire was there for light. Watching the dancing flames of the fire, he didn't notice someone walk into the room.  
Lord Elrond walked into the room to check on both Elladan and Legolas. He looked over at Legolas and saw his eyes wide open, staring at the fire. He slowly walked over and stood next to Legolas. Looking into the flames as well, he spoke.  
"Flames of a fire can be mesmerizing, but yet, they cause so much pain. But sometimes they can give you a warm feeling. Do you not agree with me, Legolas?" Elronds deep and ancient voice cut threw Legolas's thoughts.  
"What?" Legolas asked.  
"Flames of a fire can be mesmerizing, but yet, can cause so much pain. But sometimes they can give you a warm feeling. Do you not agree with me?" Elrond repeated. Legolas nodded, but didn't look at the Elven Lord.  
Elrond felt Legolas's forehead. It wasn't burning, but there was a slight fever. Standing up, Elrond walked over to a door, he opened it and walked in.  
Legolas continued to stare at the fire. 'Maybe the strange voice was right. I don't believe I could have saved Elviondel, but I could have saved Ping. Why was I so stupid? I am a useless broken arrow. I do not serve any purpose in this world. I will run away. When everyone is gone and doesn't care to check up on me. I will pack a few supplies and go. Probably no one will even notice I'm gone.' Legolas thought bitterly. He nodded his head. 'Yes. Tonight I will leave. As soon as Lord Elrond leaves.'  
Elrond walked out of the little room holding a cup of steaming tea. Walking over to Legolas, he sat on the edge of the bed. He helped lift Legolas's head and helped him drink the liquid. Legolas felt a tingling sensation go down his throat. Warmth flew threw his veins as he felt secure and safe. He lay back down and looked up at Elrond. 'Do not make him suspicious of your leaving.'  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond. I am tired, I will rest now." Legolas lied, well except for the thank you part.  
"No problem, Legolas. Just call if you need assistance." With that said, Lord Elrond left the room.  
Legolas waited a few seconds, and then he pulled off the covers and hoped out of the bed. He yelped and sat back down. A wave of dizziness and of pain flew over him. Holding his right side, he looked at it confused.  
"How did that get there? That happened in my dream?" Legolas asked no one. He shook his head and stood back up. Collecting all of his supplies and clothes that he needed. He said one final farewell to Greenwood the Great, and climbed out an opened window. Little did he know that someone was following him.  
  
Elladan had awoken and saw Legolas packing up. He silently followed him while packing up as well. Seeing Legolas crawl out an open window, he followed silently. Crawling out the window, Elladan looked around and started to panic. Sighing, he saw Legolas walking along the Forest River. There was no moon out tonight and the stars were shining brightly. Elladan looked up at Eärendil. 'Help protect us.' He silently prayed.  
They seemed to be walking for hours until Legolas finally stopped to rest.  
"I should have brought a horse." He spoke out loud. Legolas started a small fire and took a piece of bread out of his pocket. Slowly nibbling on it, he looked up at the stars.  
"They are so beautiful and peaceful. They cause no harm and can save lives. But me, look at me; I am of no use in this world. I cause nothing but pain and death. If only I were like Glorfindel. He killed a Belrog. I can't do that. I killed my best friend and favorite teacher. I am probably nothing to everybody else. Maybe the freaky blue-eyes woman is right." Legolas bitterly said. Elladan looked shocked and surprised. A wave of grief swept over his heart. 'What Freaky Blue-eyes woman? Mean nothing to anybody? Killed his best friend and teacher? What does he mean?' Elladan thought confused. Slowly creeping up on Legolas, he grabbed his shoulder lightly. Legolas spun around and looked at Elladan in surprise.  
"I though you were sleeping." Legolas said and looked at the ground.  
"No, I woke up when my ada came in the room to check up on us." Elladan informed Legolas.  
"Why did you follow me?" Legolas asked, still not looking up at Elladan. His voice was hollow; he had no life in it anymore. Another wave of grief hit him again and he shut his eyes. Reopening them, he looked at Legolas in the eyes.  
"Because when someone runs away, I usually follow because then if I don't, the person gets lost and the kingdom or place that they left goes up into an uproar. Tell me. Why did you run away like so?" Elladan asked seriousness in his usually cheerful voice.  
"Nobody wants me. I killed Ping and Elviodel. I serve no purpose on Middle-Earth. All I am is a broken arrow. I am useless." Legolas quietly said. Tears fell to the dry forest floor. Elladan sat down beside Legolas and motioned for him to sit on his lap. Legolas didn't protest and he silently wept on his shoulder.  
He felt warm and safe in Elladan's arms. Elladan silently sang an Elvish song to him and Legolas slowly fell into a deep Elvish sleep. Elladan stop singing and looked down at Legolas. His eyes were opened slightly, but they were empty and glazed over. That was a sign that an Elf was sleeping. Sighing but smiling, he went over and picked up Legolas's bags. He started heading back to the palace, hoping that nobody had come to check up on him or Legolas.  
He slowly lifted himself into the room, careful as not to wake Legolas up. Looking around, he noticed the room was exactly the way it was when they had left.  
'Maybe no one has checked on us yet.' Elladan thought. He silently walked the sleeping Legolas over to his bed. Slowly setting Legolas down, Eladan walked over to the window and grabbed his things. He slowly and silently put everything back, so no one would get suspicious about his and Legolas's little midnight strolls. But then again, they were out for about 4 hours. Shrugging his shoulders, Elladan put the last of the stuff away. Lifting his head up, he heard very faint footsteps coming towards the door. Elladan panicked and ran for his bed. Hopping on it, he pulled the covers over his body and halfway closed his eyes. Slowly opening the door, Elrohir peeked in. He nodded and walked in closely followed by Estel.  
'What are they up to?' Elladan wondered. Watching his brothers slowly walk over to his bed with a bucket of something, he pretended he was still in deep Elven sleep. Elrohir smirked and looked at Estel. Estel nodded but looked a little nervous and doubtful. Elladan had to smile a little at that. Luckily Elrohir didn't see the smile.  
Elrohir tipped the bucket a little so Estel could reach into it. Reaching into the bucket, Estel pulled out a sticky substance. 'Honey.' Elladan thought.  
Estel and Elrohir slowly pored the sticky honey on Elladan, careful as not to wake him up. 'Three.two.one!' Elladan jumped up and grabbed the bucket from his twin brother's hand. Elrohir and Estel looked stunned. Elladan took this to his advantage and dumped the honey all over the two.  
Estel and Elrohir were even more stunned. They snapped back to reality by their brother's laughter. They glared at Elladan who was now on the floor laughing. Holding his stomach, Elladan wiped away a few stray tears that escaped from his eyes.  
Legolas slowly got up and rubbed his eyes.  
"What happened?" He drowsily asked.  
"It seems that our plan backfired on us." Elladan angrily said and continued with his icy glare at his twin brother. Elladan took in a deep breath and stood up.  
"Ai, I did brothers. You should have seen your faces. You were so stunned. I wish ada could have seen it." Elladan said and put a smirk on his lips.  
"I wish ada could have seen what?" Came the deep voice of Elrond. Walking into the room, Elrond couldn't help but smile. The sight was rather amusing. Both Elrohir and Estel was covered in honey and had the look of pure hatred on there faces, Elladan had a bit of it on his shirt and was trying to suppress a straight face, and Legolas looked confused and drowsy.  
"I see Legolas is up." Elrond walked over to Legolas and put a hand on his forehead. Quickly pulling his hand away, he ordered Elrohir to go get him a cup of tea and some specific herbs.  
"But. I am covered in honey." Elrohir protested.  
"Fine, Elladan, hurry." Elrond looked at his eldest son. Elladan nodded and ran out of the room.  
"What had befallen him, ada?" Estel asked curiously.  
"He has a high fever." Elrond answered his over curious adopted son. It was true. When he touched him, it felt as if he has touched the flames of a fire. Elrond scanned over Legolas's fare face. Instead of his usual cheerful, mischievous, and joyful face with his twinkling midnight blue eyes mixed with silver, his face was now drenched with sweat and was tired and painful looking and his eyes have turned from sparkling to grief stricken and the color went from its normal color to a very deep dark blue, almost black. Elrond wrinkled his brow. 'What is happening to you Legolas?' Elrond wondered.  
Elladan ran in with a steaming cup of tea and the herbs his father had requested. Elrond immediately took the herbs and tea. He crushed the herbs with the cup. A few drops of water landed on the wooden table. Elrond paid no heave to it. Elladan held up Legolas's head as Elrond slowly lifted the liquid up to his lips. The warm liquid went down his throat and left a tingling sensation through out his whole body. Legolas instantally fell asleep. Slowly lifting down Legolas's head, Elladan met the worried eyes of his fathers.  
"What happened?" He asked. Elrond shook his head.  
"Know I do not. We will ask him when he wakes up, when he feels better. Did anything happen when I left?" He asked his eldest son. Elladan looked at the ground and bit his lip. 'Tell him. Don't tell him. What do I do? Legolas has a high fever. But if I told him I would most likely get in trouble. Oh I don't know.' Elladan mentally kicked himself.  
"Well, when I woke up. I saw Legolas packing up for something. I slowly and silently followed him. He climbed out the window and I followed him. He walked along the Forest River saying some crazy stuff like 'Maybe the strange blue-eyes woman was right. Maybe I am a broken arrow, I serve no purpose in this world.' And stuff like that. I came out from hiding when he stopped about 2-3 hours later. I told him that everyone would miss him. I sang him to sleep and brought him back here. At least I did the right thing." Elladan said and looked at the silent group. They all had different expressions on their faces, Estel of confusion, Elrond of anger and grief, and Elrohir of shock. Elladan gulped, trying to get the lump that was forming in his throat out.  
"Well, I think it is time to get some rest. All of you need rest. Estel, Elrohir go clean up. Elladan, you are injured and need rest. I am retiring as well and I am going to talk to King Thranduil tomorrow." Elrond said sincerely. The three only nodded and silently did what they were told.  
When everyone had left the room. Elladan walked over to Legolas's bedside.  
"I hope you fare well, mellon nin. It would be a tragedy if you left us. Sleep well." Elladan said, trying to keep the tears from falling. He lightly kissed him on the forehead and noted that he did feel rather hot and his eyes were shut, which wasn't good. Elladan shook his head and went over to the bed next to Legolas and fell into an Elven slumber. Little did he know that Legolas was not sleeping well.  
  
A/N: Well, did you like? I tried to make it long, but Microsoft Word makes it look really long but once you see it on FF.net, it's shorter. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me is it a cliffhanger? Well, starting on the next one. Bye bye. 


	10. Lies and Deceit

A/N: I wonder if I am out of business. I seem to be getting no reviews. Well, I guess it is because I am new and people barley know me. Well, I will make myself known. Don't worry. * Rubs hands together evilly * Oh yes, on with the story. Chapter 10.  
  
The rain started to beat down on Legolas hard. He wondered if he was getting bruises from all of the rain beating so hard on him. Looking around for a nearby tree or cave, he saw nothing. Falling to the ground in defeat, Legolas started crying. He lay there for a couple of minutes it seems.  
Hearing a faint whisper of an unknown source, Legolas looked around fearfully. Still crying, but the rain made it look like just raindrops on his face. Sniffling a few times, he looked around.  
"W...who's.there?" Legolas stumbled over his words. There was no answer but an evil laugh. Cowering in fear, Legolas backed away from the place where he heard the laugh.  
"Why is it that you do not believe me, Legolas? Everything I say is true. You serve nothing to anyone. They are just lying to you, trying to make you believe what they are saying. Later in your life, they will think of you as nothing. What will you do then? Will you beg of them to pay attention to you? They will not listen. They will only use you. Even your friends that you have left will abandon you. And." The evil voice was cut off.  
"Tampa! Amin delotha lle! Kela!" Legolas screamed. He fell back onto the ground, sobbing this time. The evil woman only laughed. Legolas cringed.  
"Why do you push me away when you know I am right? Ping will never forgive you. You killed him. Oh, here he is right now. See what he has to say." The evil woman said.  
Legolas snapped his head up as the rain went to a drizzle. Shocked, he saw his best friend step out from the shadows. Smiling, Legolas stood up and ran over to Ping. He hugged him but only got pushed away.  
"Ping, what is wrong?" Legolas asked confused. Looking into Ping's eyes, Legolas gasped. All he saw was anger in his friend light green eyes.  
"You killed me Legolas. How could a someone do that to there best friend?" Ping asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Legolas was shocked; his friends voice was hollow, had no life in it, just hatred.  
"I did not mean to. There was nothing I could have." Ping cut him short.  
"Done? Is that what you were going to say? Well, you are wrong. You could have saved me in many different ways. One, you could have pushed or tripped me. Sure, I would've been a little mad, but not as mad as I am now. Two, you could've blocked the attack. Sure, you would've died, but in honor. Or three, you could've stopped the woman from doing what she did. You make me sick. And I actually called you a friend. You're pathetic. You are nothing to me anymore. Goodbye. I hope you get killed by your own grief." With that said, Ping vanished. Legolas shook his head as he took in everything that his friend had said. Screaming in agony, Legolas fell to the forest floor. Evil laughter filed the air as Legolas cringed to it.  
"Like I said, Legolas. Ping despises you. You would never make a good warrior. Here, him and someone else wanted me to give this to you." The evil woman walked out from the shadows. Legolas looked up and observed the feature in front of him. It had the perfect body, wearing a long midnight blue gown with long very dark brown hair, almost black. He couldn't make out her face though. It was covered in shadow. She came closer to him and with a flick of her finger Legolas raised to his feet. Trying to fight the spell off, he looked at her. Her eyes were glowing a deep blue.  
"Blue eyes." Legolas whispered. The woman laughed and Legolas cringed.  
"Call me Elriowiel. Here is a gift from Ping and Elviondel." Elriowiel said and took out a knife from a sheath. Legolas widened his eyes at the mention of his favorite teachers name.  
"Where is Elviondel?" Legolas asked desperately.  
"Oh, would you like to talk to him as well?" Elriowiel asked. Legolas only nodded.  
"Fine." She disappeared into nothing. Legolas looked shocked but quickly shook his head. When he looked around, he saw his teacher. He didn't run up to him, but he did smile.  
"Mister Elviodel. You are alright." Legolas looked relieved.  
"Am I alright? Is that what you think? No Legolas, I am not all right. You killed me. Your disobedience caused my death and Ping's as well. I never liked you. Neither did any of the other teachers. Most of the village didn't like you as well. They thought of you as a nuisance and a spoiled child. Not even your own father liked you. You should be ashamed. You disgrace everyone. I hope you go to Hell. You don't deserve to go to Valanor. (A/N: did I get that right?) Good bye, son of nobody." With that said, Elviondel vanished back into the shadows.  
Legolas's smile quickly turned into a frown. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He turned around and put his head down ashamed. Elriowiel came back from out of the shadows. She still had the knife out, "Now where was I? Oh yes. The present." Elriowiel said and grinned evilly. Legolas tried to run but couldn't move. Looking on in fear as the knife came down towards him. Closing his eyes, he waited for the blow. But it never came. Slowly opening his eyes, he gasped. Who he saw was.  
  
From all chapters:  
  
ada- father  
ai- yes  
mellon nin- friend  
Amin delotha lle- I hate you  
Tampa- Stop  
Kela- Go away  
  
A/N: I don't know what form of Elvish this is. I am just calling it Sandarian and Quenya. I am now officially calling myself the queen of cliffhangers. Well, hope you like this chapter. What is going to happen to Legolas? I wonder who the mystery person could be. Hmm. Well got to read the next chapter to find out. I'm so evil. 


	11. Stolen From Thranduil

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you like this story. I am going to post this one as soon as I am done. OMG that is amazing isn't it. * Laughs at her own stupidness * Ok. You all probably think I am crazy now don't you? Oh well. Well, forget about me keep reading. This is going to be a good chapter. And just to let you know. I have invited Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn over. They are reading something about themselves that they didn't even know. Oh, these are the peoples from the Fellowship of the Ring movie. You know, the regular guys. Ok. I thought I lost you there, or did I?  
  
Legolas gasped. Who he saw was. Thranduil?  
"Ada? What are you doing here?" Legolas asked confused.  
"Do not worry about that now, my son. Hurry and go. Go!" Thranduil yelled. Noting the seriousness in his voice, Legolas ran as fast as he could. Not looking back, Legolas ran and hid behind a tree. Closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths, Legolas's head started to hurt. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the dream world start to disappear. Closing his eyes again, he waited to wake up.  
  
Thranduil wiped the wet rag across his youngest sons forehead. Hoping he would wake up soon, Thranduil sighed. As he went to go dip the cloth back into the water, he didn't notice his sons eyes flutter open.  
Legolas looked around slowly and noticed his father sitting next to him wringing out a wet cloth. 'Nobody cares for you. They are only pretending to be nice.' Elriowiel's voice rang threw Legolas's head. He could not help but believe her. It had to be true. Even Ping and Elviondel said so. When Thranduil turned around he smiled.  
"I am glad to see that you are awake, my little green leaf." Thranduil said, relief clearly shown in his eyes.  
Legolas said nothing. Only many thought rushed through his head. 'How could Elriowiel be right? He is smiling and he doesn't seem like he is pretending. But maybe he is a good pretender. I just won't say anything.' Legolas thought.  
"Elrond, come look. Legolas has awakened." Thranduil called for Elrond. Elrond walked over and smiled.  
"Did you sleep well?" Elrond asked. Legolas still said nothing. Elrond and Thranduil wrinkled their brow in confusion.  
"Did you go mute, my son?" Thranduil asked still confused but worried as well. Legolas still didn't answer. He just stared at the ceiling. Thranduil and Elrond looked at each other.  
"Maybe he is taken by grief. Leave him be for a little." Elrond said. Tjranduil nodded. He leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead. When he looked into his son's eyes, he saw nothing but confusion and emptiness. Thranduil just wrinkled his brow and stood up. Nodding to Elrond, the two left the room.  
Legolas sighed. He though they would never leave. Looking around, he noticed the son was setting. The sky was painted into a variety of colors, such as reds and yellows and pinks. Shadows started creeping out from hiding and the trees seemed to be talking to one another. The only way Legolas could tell the sun was setting was because the little bit of sky he saw was red and pink. Sighing, Legolas continued to look around the room. Wondering how long he was sleeping, he decided to ask the next person who came into the room. The person would probably only answer because he was royal. Legolas spotted a lump on the bed next to him. A few locks of black hair lay on the pillow. He decided that underneath the blanket was Elladan. He heard that he got heard as well, but couldn't remember how. Dismissing the thought, he realized how hungry he was. He would wait until the next person came in with a plate of food. They would probably give it to Elladan and forget that Legolas was there.  
Legolas got up and walked over to the window, ignoring the pain in his side. Lifting up his tunic, he saw that the wound was almost healed but it was still tender to the touch. Pulling his tunic back down, he sat on the ledge of the window. A cool breeze brushed past him, blowing his golden hair around. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the fresh air. His mind seemed to travel to a place far away, remembering everything that happened in his short lifetime. Thinking of the funny moments and the good moments. Thinking of the times he got in trouble and the times his father would yell at him and send him to his room. The times that he was scared and found comfort from his brothers, sisters, and father. The times he got lost but was quickly found by his brothers or father. The time he almost got eaten by spiders, but his brother, Del, jumped to the rescue. The many times he got out of trouble because Ping would convince his father that he didn't do it even if he did. Ping. His mind turned to the memory of everything they did together. They knew each other since they were born. Their mothers had been close friends and everyday they would visit each other. Ping and Legolas took one look at each other and laughed. Since then they were friends. Legolas frowned. But now, he was gone and mad at him. He hated him and Legolas blamed himself for it. 'I could have saved him. But no. I had to just stand there like a statue. I am useless.' Legolas thought bitterly. A single tear ran down his cheek. It dropped to the ground below. Watching it hit the ground, Legolas thought of an idea. 'If nobody wants me here, I will leave them. They can do what they wish with my body. I do not care.' Legolas stood up and looked down. It was a long fall. 'Perfect.' Legolas thought. Smiling, Legolas grabbed onto the window frame. Leaning forward, he looked up at the just now appearing stars. 'I am deeply sorry, Ping and Elviondel. I will be joining you soon, mother. Goodbye father. Goodbye Del. Goodbye Tiri, Eäráng, Eowiodith, Gléwiel, and Eleclya. I wish you all a good life. Goodbye all.' Legolas thought. Closing his eyes, Legolas let go of the window frame.  
  
Thranduil went to go check up on his son, he knew he had to be hungry, so he brought a bowl of hot chicken soup. Opening the door, he dropped the bowl of soup. It crashed on the floor and everything in it spattered everywhere. The glass bowl broke and the pieces went everywhere as well.  
Thranduil paid no attention to the broken pieces of glass and hot soup on the floor.  
"Legolas!" Thranduil screamed and ran for his son. Legolas fell out of the window by then. Thranduil ran up to the window, fear and worry written all over him. He watched, frozen, as his son fell to the ground far below. Everything seemed to be going in slow mode. His son seemed to e floating to the ground more then falling. Thranduil kept yelling his son's name. Legolas paid no attention it seemed, or he just didn't hear him. Thranduil felt tears well up on the side of his eyes. 'Valar, save him.' He prayed. And as if the Valar had answered his prayer, Legolas did not hit the ground. Instead, something caught him. It looked up at a now happy and relieved Thranduil.  
Thranduil went from worried and fearful to joyful and relief to fear and confusion. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that what he saw was true. Sure enough it was.  
Glowing blue eyes stared up at him. It laughed an evil laugh and ran off with his unconscious son. Thranduil became very worried and ran out of the room. Almost slipping on the mess in front of the door. He yelled for guards. Soon enough, almost every guard was in front of the castle.  
"My youngest son, Legolas, has been taken by some unknown source. I want him found and brought back to my arms. Much has happened to him of late. I do not want this person that has taken him dead. I want it brought back to me alive. Only kill it if necessary. Now. Go!" Thranduil ordered. The guards obeyed and ran off.  
Thranduil turned around to meet the eyes of Arwen, Estel, Elrohir, Elladan, and Elrond staring at him.  
"What happened?" Elrond asked, holding Arwen on his hip.  
"I do not know. I was bringing Legolas a bowl of soup. When I opened the door, I saw him either fall out the window intentionally or by accident. I ran over to the window and looked down. I froze in fear. I watched as he fell to the ground. I prayed to the Valar for him to live. And as if my prayer was answered, something came from the bushes and caught Legolas. Legolas must've fell unconscious because he wasn't moving. The person looked up at me, its eyes were glowing blue and it laughed the most evil laugh I have ever heard in my entire long life. I want him found. I will not rest until he is found and is safe in my arms." Thranduil said mournfully. Elrond put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder.  
"Do not worry. He will be found and he will be safe. Do not worry." Elrond comforted. Thranduil only nodded.  
  
A/N: Well did you like? Review and tell.  
  
Legolas: This never happened.  
  
Gabby: Of course not, silly little elf.  
  
Legolas: Hey, I am not a little elf!  
  
Gabby: Aw, someone needs a hug. * Grabs Legolas and squeezes him in a death hug. *  
  
Legolas: Can't.breath.  
  
Elladan: I will save you! * Runs over and prys Gabby off Legolas. Gabby glares at Elladan and he cowers into a corner. *  
  
Gabby: Now, that's better. Oh well. Hope you liked. Bye bye. * Everyone stares at me. * What?! 


	12. A New Place and Meeting New People

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I enjoy reading them.  
  
Elladan: Sure sure. Can you just continue? I would like to see what is going to happen to my dear friend Legolas.  
  
Legolas: Why thank you, Elladan.  
  
Elrohir: He was being sarcastic.  
  
Legolas: Oh.  
  
Gabby: On..with the story folks.  
  
Legolas's mind was spinning. He tried to move, but couldn't.  
'Is this the Valar?' Legolas wondered. Hissing in pain, he realized he was still alive.  
"What happened? Whee am I?" Legolas asked out load. Knowing that he wasn't at home, or else his father or someone would have answered him right away. 'No wait, they wouldn't. They do not care for me. I don't care where I am. Well, at least, it wouldn't hurt to know.' Legolas slowly opened his eyes. It was like he never opened his eyes. He was in a pitch-dark room. He slowly tried to stand up, but something was holding him down. The only thing he could move was his head. Starting to panic, Legolas looked around frantically. His breaths came in gasps and tears started to form in his eyes.  
Hearing a door slowly open, Legolas darted his head in that direction. Gasping, he saw a bright light and what looked like an angel step out from it.  
"Legolas. Legolas. Come with me." It said in a soft, kind voice. The leather ropes that were tying him down came loose. Legolas slowly got up, never taking his eyes off of the 'angel.' Walking over, he stood in front of the 'angel.' Legolas's eyes shown bright and his face looked as if it was glowing along with his hair. You would think he was an angel as well.  
"Come, Legolas. She is waiting." The 'angel' said in that same kind and soft voice. Legolas nodded his head and followed her out the door. The light seemed to follow her wherever she went. Legolas finally tore his eyes off of her and looked around. They were outside. Looking up, he saw the brightly shining stars and the glowing moon. 'Where am I?" Legolas asked himself.  
"You are in the village of Darth Le (A/N: Made it up.) It is a village that very few know of. We like out privacy." The 'angel' replied. Legolas began to wonder if she could read minds. He watched her movements. It seemed every step she took was as graceful as an elf, maybe even more graceful. She had long light brown hair and a long silver gown on with golden trim. Legolas finally noticed what he was wearing. He wasn't wearing what he wore when he jumped out the window. 'Oh yeah. They window. Was I caught? Or did I die? I remember hearing my ada's voice. Oh well.' Legolas dismissed the thought. What he was wearing was a pair of dark blue leggings with a light blue tunic. It reminded him of the night sky and a full moon. His hair was pulled back like it normally was, but there were no braids. Looking at the 'angel', Legolas wondered where he was going. That question was soon answered because they stopped in front of a big door.  
The 'angel' looked at the two guards standing in front of the door.  
"I am bringing what Lady Elriowiel requested." The 'angel' said. The guards eyed her then Legolas. They nodded their heads quickly when they looked at his eyes. Quickly opening the door, a guard that stood in the doorway quickly came out.  
"What is your names and business here?" The guard asked quickly.  
"I am Elithraniel. And this is the chosen one, Legolas." The 'angel' now known ad Elithraniel said. Legolas looked confused but continued to follow the two.  
They entered a large room. Legolas looked around in awe.  
"Lady Elriowiel, I represent to you Lady Elithraniel and the chosen one, Legolas." The guard bowed and the two stepped forward.  
"Nana. I brought to you the chosen one." Elithraniel said and bowed. Legolas looked at the two. They did look alike. They had the same eyes and the same ears. The noses were a little different and the hair was of different shades of brown.  
"Thank you, my daughter. You may leave." With a wave of the hand, Elithraniel left the room. Legolas looked around curiously then turned to the woman in front of him.  
"I am the chosen one?" Legolas asked.  
"Yes. Every 3,500 years, an elf, boy or girl, is born with blue eyes that has a mixture of silver. In the prophecy, it is said that that person that has the certain eyes must be taken from his family at the age of 207. The family is completely babbled. Us Elves are not known among your folk, or at least they believe we are extinct. We are Night-Elves. We hate the sunlight. We sleep all day and stay up all night. I will talk to you tomorrow night. Get rest, chosen one. I will explain everything tomorrow. Guards, take him away. If he doesn't co-operate, punish him." Elriowiel said and dismissed Legolas and the guards. Bowing, the guards led Legolas out of the room. Legolas just followed along with them, mush in awe. 'I wonder what she wants with me?" Legolas thought.  
Every person that he passed would gasp or bow. 'Wow. I must be really special.' Legolas thought. He was led into a room and the guards shut the door. He didn't hear the lock though. Looking around, he saw a big queen size bed with silk sheets with embroidery of golden leaves on it, he saw a big window with a balcony, a fire place with a lit fire in it, a stream looking thing that water flowed through, and a door. Wondering where the door led to, Legolas walked over to it. Opening the door, he looked in and gasped. It was a giant bathroom. It had a big bathtub with fresh hot water in it; it was also embroidered with golden leaves and vines. There was a sink that was his within his reach it was embroidered with golden stars and moons. There was of course a toilet, but it was a pretty toilet. It was a silver toilet with golden embroidery of leaves and vines. The floor had beautiful tiling. The tile had little blue moons and golden stars. It looked like glass though. 'I wonder if I step on it it'll break? Oh well. Why would they have it here if I couldn't walk on it?' Legolas thought. Slowly stepping onto the floor, as if it was glass, he realized it was sturdy enough to walk on. Walking over to the tub, he stuck a finger into it. It was still hot. Closing the door, Legolas slowly stripped off his clothes. Slowly getting into the tub, he lowered himself into the water. Taking his hair down, it felt good to be in the hot water. Relaxing, he dipped his head into the water and started washing himself with some contemporary soup.  
When he was done, he drained the water from the tub and dried off. Wrapping the towel around the waist, he looked around for his clothes. Instead of finding the clothes he was wearing earlier, he found a pair of nightclothes. Wondering where the clothes had come from, Legolas put them on. It was like the clothes he was wearing earlier. It was a golden pair of Leggings with silver embroidery of stars and moons the shirt was the same.  
Legolas walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the balcony with a brush in his hand. Sitting on the balcony, Legolas started to brush his hair.  
'I wonder if my father had noticed I am gone? Probably not. At least these people are nice to me. So was my ada. I miss him.' Legolas thought and put the brush down. Tears started to push its way out of his eyes. Legolas quickly wiped them away. 'No! He never loved me. Think of it. You will be with people who will probably treat you with respect and be truthful.' Legolas thought. Nodding his head to that last thought, Legolas stood up and headed to his bed. Pulling the covers down, he hoped in. It was like he was sleeping on a cloud, it was so comfortable. Slowly falling into an Elven slumber, Legolas whispered a small prayer to the Valar that his father really did care for him and would come and find him. Falling asleep, Legolas didn't hear the door open.  
  
A/N: Well, did you like? Reviews please.  
  
Aragorn: Aw, poor Legolas. Legolas: Shut up Aragorn! Aragorn: Do not worry you will be ok. Elrohir: Be nice, Estel. Gabby: Anyway. Well, hope you review. * Fight breaks out in the background between Aragorn, Elrohir, and Legolas. * Well gotta go. * Tries to break up fight but only got pulled into it * Elladan: Bye. 


	13. A Bad Night and Creepy Things

A/N: Thanks for reviews. Sorry for taking so long to upload the story, but t is hard to write two stories at once. Well, anyway. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Legolas quietly slept as a person crept into the room. It looked over Legolas and grinned. 'Perfect.' It thought. It sat down next to the bed and took out a sharp knife. Slowly bringing down towards Legolas, she grabbed his wrist and jabbed it into his wrist. Legolas woke up and let out a loud scream. It pierced the ears of all the Moon-Elves. They didn't seem to mind though. They just went one with their nightly business.  
Legolas was held down by two other elves that had just entered the room. One held his arms as the other held his legs. The elf that had cut his wrist took out a small vial. Opening it, the elf took out a small needle. Taking some of the liquid from the vial, it ingected it into the cut. Letting out another ear-piercing scream, Legolas felt the burn of fire in his wrist. The person that did this to him put the vial into its pocket and nodded to the other two. Wrapping a cloth around Legolas's wrist, they vanished.  
Legolas looked down at the wound on his wrist as he started to feel a fiery burn going through his arm. Starting to see blackness form at the tip of his vision, Legolas lifted his wrist and put another cloth around the now bloody one. Laying back down on his bed, he woundered who had done this to him. Letting it slip his mind, he slowly and painfully drifted off into another elven sleep.  
  
*Somewhere not to far away *  
  
"Did you give it to him?" A strange voice asked his servant.  
" Yes, master." It said while bowing.  
"Good." The master said while smiling a wicked smile.  
  
*The next night *  
  
Legolas had slept the whole day, he never felt so tired. When he was awoken up at sunset, he just turned over and moaned.  
"Wake up, Chosen one. My Nana would like to talk to you." Came the familiar voice of Elithraniel. Legolas slowly opened his blinked his eyes as he looked over at her. Everything was blurry and he could barley make out what she was saying. Blinking, he shook his head and was greeted by pain. Remembering what had happened the night before, Legolas looked down at his wrist. His vision finally coming back to him, he slowly unwrapped the bandage. To his surprise, it was healed completely, only the blood on the cloth was there. Confused, Legolas continued to stare at his healed wound. 'How did this happen? I got the wound last night. Maybe it was a dream. It could not have been, or else why would the cloth still be on my wrist? Elves don't heal that quickly.' Elthraniel interrupted his thoughts.  
"Chosen one, are you coming?" Legolas quickly snapped his head up and looked at her. Slowly nodding, he uncovered his body. Elthraniel handed him a piece of clothing and excited the room.  
Legolas looked down at the clothing and wrinkled his brow. Shaking his head, he slowly undressed and put the clothes that he had been given on. Looking himself over in a mirror, he sighed. He felt bad for not going home. He missed his father and sisters and brothers. He wanted to see them so bad. Shaking his head angrily, he reached for the doorknob. Opening the door, he saw Elthraniel waiting.  
"Follow me." Was all she said. They walked back to the same place that they had gone to the night before. They did the same thing with the guards and the same introductions. When they were done doing all of that stuff, Legolas looked up at Elriowiel.  
"Do you wish to know why you are the chosen one? And what you do?" Elriowiel asked. For once, she didn't have that meanness added to her voice. She looked and sounded like a nice queen.  
"Yes." Legolas answered.  
"Then follow me." Getting up, Elriowiel walked off, Legolas following her.  
  
A/N: I know this is short, but it is 4:00 in the morning and I am growing tired. Do not forget to review. For now on, I have a new slogan, like I ever had one before, but anyway, it's: 1 review=next chapter. Yes. I at least have to have one review to write the next chapter. Well, bye. And SHHHH. Everyone is sleeping. Elladan (stirs): Huh? Gabby: Nothing go back to sleep. Elladan: Uh-huh. (falls back asleep.) Gabby: Goodnight. 


	14. Author's Note Must Read

A/N: I have just found out that Elves are adults or whatever at the age of 50. So I am changing Legolas's and everybody else's age to 13. Well, all the kids at least. Keep reading. 


	15. Answers to Questions

A/N: I know I haven't updated all weekend, but I had to baby-sit my neighbors for the weekend. I had to cancel everything all because their parents were going out of town Friday through Sunday. I had to baby-sit 5 kids, two boys, and three girls. All of them were 11 and under. It sucked. Well, here is the next chapter.  
  
Thranduil has been searching for his son for the past day and hasn't found any clues as to where he could be. Thranduil would not give up hope though. He didn't care how long it would take to find his son. He would not eat or sleep until he found them. The only time he would stop is for the horses to rest a little bit and let his hoards and everyone else to as well. But he would not. He stayed up, watching and listening for any signs of his son.  
"Thranduil, you need to rest. You cannot help your son by fainting of exhaustion. Please, let me take over. You need rest." Elrond insisted.  
"Nay. I will not rest until my son is found. I must find him." Looking into Elrond's eyes, you could see the tears forming at the side of his eyes. "I cannot afford to lose him. I love him so much. I love all my children. I cannot lose him. I almost lost three of my children before, and I already lost one of my children. I love my adopted children, Eowiodith, Gléwiel, and Eäráng, just as much as my real children. I cannot bare to lose him."  
Elrond put a comforting hand on Thranduil's shoulder, "We will find him, do not worry. He will be back in your arms."  
Thranduil looked up at Elrond and nodded. Lying down, Thranduil fell asleep. Smiling, Elrond looked over at his two sons. The two gave him two thumbs up. Elrond shook his head and lay down. The twins would take watch.  
  
Legolas was led into a small library. Looking around, it reminded him of the library back in Greenwood.  
"Please, sit down." Elriowiel said and motioned for him to sit down. Legolas obeyed and looked up at her.  
"First of all, you are the chosen one. I have explained to you why. But you are probably wondering why that is so important." Legolas nodded. "Well, the prophecy says that 'The one person who is born every 3,500 years with the midnight blue eyes that have the mixture of silver has the power to help the night-elves'." Elriowiel explained. Legolas looked at her confused.  
"How can I help your people?" Legolas asked.  
"You are the one that can help our people by doing two things. You must make the moon full for all of the moon-elves to have full power. Then when they have full power, they transfer that power to you and you take all that power into your heart and sacrafice yourself for the sake of my people. If you do not, everyone here will parish when the moon is gone." (A/N: What they mean is an eclipse.) Elriowiel explained and looked at Legolas. Legolas had a mix of emotions on his face. He looked scared, doubtful, fearful, confused, and serious all at once. That surprised Elriowiel.  
"When is the next full moon?" Legolas asked.  
"In exactly 3 days." Elriowiel answered. Legolas looked down at the floor, looking like he was concentrating really hard.  
"You have three days to decide. But remember, if you do not do this, my people will die." With that said, Legolas was led out of the room by a maiden.  
  
A/N: There. That was cool wasn't it? Well, sort of I guess. I liked it. It explained a lot.  
1 review = next chapter 


End file.
